BrushingJealousy
__FORCETOC__ >Be the huge slut. Your name is SALOPA ZINDAR. You aren't a slut! Ok, well, maybe you are. But you do are for good reason. Ever since the world took away your TRUE LOVE, in an extremely BRUTAL way at that, you've decided to get REVENGE on romance. You adore BREAKING HEARTS, because it feels like yours will NEVER BE FIXED. Its possible for your endeavors get in the way of EXISTING RELATIONSHIPS, and you sometimes favor this more, as more HEARTBREAK is bound. Possibly aiding your REASON for this is you feel the need to always be THE CENTER OF ATTENTION. Before HE was taken from you, he would always SHOWER YOU WITH ATTENTION. Thus, you never really had a problem. Now, you CRAVE it. Before the incident you consider so TERRIBLE, you were pretty AVERAGE. You didn't WHORE YOURSELF around, and you might have even been considered a GOOD GIRL. You expressed yourself through PAINTING, some paintings are still in your room. But HE was the only thing keeping you from letting your PROBLEMS take hold, and once he was gone, everything came CRASHING DOWN. Besides your more...SCANDALOUS side, you also enjoy WRITING. You write all kinds of different stories, but one would of course assume that you major in ROMANCE. Said assumption would be CORRECT. You rather enjoy writing them because they are sort of a way to VENT. While some are pure fiction, some have real life inspirations - for instance, your most TREASURED story, and closest to your heart, is based on you and your EX-MATESPRIT. For the HEMOSPECTRUM, you are an ORANGE BLOOD! That kind of blood landed you with the psychic ability to HEAL OTHERS. But its not straightforward. Any WOUND you attempt to heal will be PERFECTLY FINE. However, said WOUND will transfer to you instead. You may save someone from a FATAL wound, but once someone is DEAD, you can't bring them back. You think its called EMPATHIC HEALING. Its not like you'd ever use it though. Why would you? No one is more important to you than, well, you. While we're still on the subject of blood, you are a hemoloyalist. To an extent. Your lusus is a FEATHERBEAST. The closest thing to it for a HUMAN is a FLAMINGO. Her presence is always there, but you never really INTERACT. It's kind of SAD really. You: wish you could COMMUNICATE with her more easily, but it seems like she understands NOTHING you ever say, or even do. She just STARES at you, like a WIERDO. She is BEAUTIFUL though, you've got to admit. The two of you live in a poor community, which also happens to be a LAWNRING. You have the BIGGEST HIVE there, with a whopping TWO FLOORS. Still, it has EVERYTHING YOU NEED. Your trolltag is brushingJealousy and you ave a weeld teeme rromanceeng weet oterrs. Examine Location Suc a cute leettle town. Ee'll meess eet. Salopa's hive is located in the dead-center of a lawnring. Her's is the largest out of all of them - though some is just an illusion, especially with her oversized windmill on top of it. The thing with Salopa is that she can never get enough attention, and her hive is just one of those attractions. Examine Hive Feet forr someone as wonderrful as me. Salopa has a two floor hive. The first floor she set up for her lusus, with a bed and and toys for it to play with. There is a section that is a bathroom for Salopa herself to use. Examine Respiteblock ...However, her lusus rarely ever moves from its spot in the corner of her room. It just stands there and stares at her. The only time it ever moves is to eat the food Salopa lays down at its feet. Her second floor is mainly her respiteblock. Salopa's recuperacoon hangs from two of her walls and is similar to a hammock. Opposite of the hammock is her desk, which has her computer. It, however, is useless. One day, it stopped working, and she wasn't able to fix it. So, Salopa only bothers to use her other computer, that is to say, her laptop, which is on a large cushion near her desk. She sits on a smaller cushion next to it. Her walls are adorned with multiple paintings. > Examine self Seegh... Despite being quite the whore, Salopa's assets are of average size. Ironically, she utilizes items such as push-up bras to make them appear larger and thus more attractive. Her hair starts out straight towards the top then gets much messier towards the bottom, and is fairly long. Her outfits tend to be somewhat revealing, and frilly. She enjoys frills. Her blood color is a bright orange, putting her moderately low on the hemospectrum. Her symbol is stylized drama masks. She has quite the self-image problems as well. She hides it as much as she can, but her 'better' self is still in there, constantly nagging her. However, the voice craves revenge and attention easily outmatches the other. > Allocate Strife Specibus Ee adorre my fans. No, not people fans. De fans Ee use to feegt weed. Salopa's strife specibus is fanKind. She has many fans of all different kinds, some of which are just for decoration. However, the ones she uses to fight with have small, sharp blades on the edges, allowing her to quickly stab or slash the unexpecting. >Examine Fetch Modus Errm...Enjoyeeng te veeew? Her fetch modus is the CLEAVAGE MODUS. She stores shit in her bra. You're staring at her boobs. Enough said. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Orange Blood Category:Team MM/BB Category:Peter Carnegie